Virginia's Valentine's Day secret
by IcyMysticWarrior
Summary: Viriginia has a secret admirer. So, what happens when the first love of the justice-bound leader goes awry?
1. The Notes

**Author's note:**

**Wow! I finally figured out how to do this author's note thingy, well,this is a Wild Arms 3 holiday special. It's for Valentine's Day.I must thank LadyDarkKnight for subscribing to my stories, even though I just started! Happy Valentine's Day!(Sorry if I misspell anything!)**

**Oh yeah, this has nothing to do with like...Virginia+Jet or anything, this is just a confusing story,ok?**

**Note:I do not own Wild Arms 3 (sadly). **

**The Travis in this story is not the Travis that's at Gunner's Heaven!**

**I can't remember their last names, so don't pester me about it. **

**I do own the Travis mentioned in the story.**

_**Virginia's Valentine's Day secret**_

_**By Crown-Princess-Taila**_

_**Chapter 1: The note**_

Virginia sung a tune from her childhood as she sealed the enevolope she sighed, wondering if _he _liked her back.

"It's Valentine's Day....today was meant for little miracles! No one can ruin that!" She giggled.

She headed out of her door and crashed into somebody.

"Ouch!"

"Hmph, mornin' to you to."

Virginia looked up, seeing who she had crashed into. It was Jet.

"What's that you've got in your hand?"

Virginia felt her face turn red,"It's none of your business!"

"Whatever."

Virginia ran down the hall, hoping not to crash into anyone she raced down the stairs when her aunt called her.

"Virginia! Someone's here to see you! You come down too,Jet!"

Virginia and Jet groaned, as if they were little children.

"Hey leader, how's it goin'?"

It was Gallows, one of Virginia's former team members.

"Gallows? You're here? How'd Halle let you off from your priesthood training?" Jet sat on one of the stairs.

"Let's just say Granny won't be wakin' up for a while...." Gallows looked down

"...Um, so...happy Valentine's Day,Gallows!"Virginia said briskly, she knew what that meant.

"Great! It's Valentine's Day already? Man,time goes by fast!" Gallows rubbed his hands together.

"Uh-oh..." Jet and Virginia breathed in unison, they had forgotten Gallows's one weakness;women.

"Um...excuse me? Does Virginia Maxwell live here?" said a calm voice from the door.

Virginia's face turned red, she knew that voice too well. She ran to the door, hoping Gallows and Jet didn't see her face.

"I am she."

"Oh...um..." The boy of 19 (nope not 30! What? You thought it was Clive?) replied, his face turning crimson red,"I-I found this by your door." He handed her the envelope and the single rose."I-I don't know if you know m-me,but I'm-"

"I know who you are, you're Travis."

"S-sorry to disturb you. I can see you're kinda busy." Travis said, his face turning even redder as he stuttered.

"It's okay, I'm not really busy."

She headed back to the stairs, while reading the note.(She blushed harder at every sentence.)

_My dearest Virginia,_

_I know it is such short notice, but I must tell you how I feel._

_Your hair is as brown as a hawk feather_**(Hmph, Virginia thought, that's a change. Jet called my hair mud.)**_, _

_your eyes as blue as a shinning river._

_Your hands are as beautiful as a butterfly's wing_

_Let me just tell you that you're pretty._

_To reveal myself, I ask you to wait near the gates to the cemetery._

_Your secret admirer._

"Yo! Virginia! You there?"

Virginia frantically looked up,"What is it,Jet?"

"2 things, one, why is your face red? You look like a tomato. Two, You can't spend a speck of attention? I said, 'Look! Clive's here too!' "

Virginia turned around to see one of the other members of her team,Clive.

"Hello Virgina." Clive offered a warm hearted smile.

Virginia smiled back,"Hello Clive, how Catherine and Kaitlyn?"

"Fine thank you."

Jet groaned to himself,_There must be something wrong. Those two are here,maybe that flippin' Beatrice showed up._

Virginia chatted with her former teammates until she realized what time it was. She slowly stood up.

"Um...please excuse me.I have to go for a minute."

Virginia ran out the door.

Jet looked up from his hands (he got a headache listening to Gallows ramble on and on) and noticed two white envelopes on the walked over to the envelopes and read them. One said _To Virginia._ The other one said _To Travis_. _Hpmh, isn't Travis the name of the kid who came here earlier?_Jet thought. Once he realized what he was holding he jumped up and nearly knocked Clive off his chair.(Actually,he did.)

"What was that for?"

"Uh...I think I saw a Gob."

Gallows stood up ( Clive was still trying to),

"A Gob? You mean those ugly little green demi-humans?"

"Uh....no.....actually I found this, I mean these." Jet showed them the letters.

After a few minutes...

"Hmmm....They appear to be love notes." Clive pushed up his glasses.

"Love notes?!" Jet and Gallows exclaimed in unison.

**Well, did you like it? Please R&R them ok? What do you think will happen next? Stay tuned, bye!**


	2. Where'd you come from?

**Ok, um..... here's chapter two,**

**I'll still keep writing even though no one is reading this.**

**Wow! I just checked and I actually got 2 reviews.**

**Ok um I'll say this now. I will NEVER in my life own Wild Arms 3!(sadly)**

**Now that's taken care of, let's see what the Maxwell team's doing.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2:

Where'd you come from?!

"Well? What do we do with 'em?" Jet asked.

"It would be wise to give them to Virginia. One is addressed to her and-this is just a guess- the other one she probably wrote." Clive replied.

"Well, who the heck should give them to her? This is her personal stuff."Jet said, as he absentmindedly rubbed the place Virginia had slapped him when she had caught him reading what he thought was a book.(it was her diary)

Gallows and Clive looked at Jet.

"Whoa! No flippin' way I'm giving this to her!"Jet put his hands up," She hit me the last time I touched her stuff!"

A few minutes later...

"I can't believe they made me do this." Jet grumbled.

Jet walked to the cemetery to deliver the notes to Virginia.

"Let me go! You stupid,perverted freak! Let go of me! Gah!"

"Okay, now I think you've gone a little too far."

Jet rushed to the front of the gates to see a terrible scene. A boy around Virginia's age was by Werner's grave, knocked out. Virginia was bound by ropes and in the middle of the cemetery stood a strangely familiar person. Jet struggled to see who it was.

It was Janus Cascade.

"Gwah!" Jet said as he stumbled back to Virginia's house,seeking the aid of his comrades. Jet burst through the door.

"What's wrong?" Clive asked as he stood up.

"V-Virginia, s-she's in trouble!" Jet said,gasping for breath.

"What?Are you just jealous about Virginia finding a boyfriend?" Gallows smirked.

"No,you dolt! Janus's back!" Jet punched Gallows's arm.

"I thought we took care of Janus." Clive pushed up his glasses.

"We did! But he's back! Now can you guys just shut up and follow me?! Virginia might already be dead!" Jet shouted.

Within minutes the Maxwell team sprinted from Virginia's house to the was right; Virginia was almost dead. She was bleeding badly.

"Hmph, I didn't know you'd be here."

Jet,Gallows, & Clive looked up. It was Janus.

"Surprised to see me?" Janus said.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Wow, that took a long time. Grr, I've been fighting with my stupid MP3 player for about an hour, so it might take a while to write what do you think'll happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. You're not who we think you are

**I'm back~ Isn't it amazing? I went on a year-long hiatus and still am able to write~ *Pets Fanficiton* I really did miss writing. Oh, and my writing style changed~ I haven't played WA3 in a while, so please forgive me if they're OOC...**

**And as always: I don't own Wild Arms 3**

Virginia whimpered as Janus's boot stabbed her back.

"What are you doing to Virginia?" Jet demanded

"Having a little chat with her.." He bent down and swiftly tied a gag around Virginia's mouth. She was too weak to fight back.

"Durnit.." Gallows breathed, "This isn't good." He still held out his ARM, but slowly lowered it.

"Gallows, what are you doing, you oaf?" Jet whispered.

"It's not worth shooting Janus just so he can hurt Ginny."

Clive sighed and pushed up his glasses. "You want something, I'm sure of it. Tell us your terms."

Janus smiled cockily, "Nothing much. Just let me take this little girl here, or..."

"Or...?"

"I can just take your lives."

Virginia gasped but then realized something. From where she was looking, she noticed something amiss. Janus wasn't wearing his usual black gloves.

She weakly looked up and noticed that, despite his cocky attitude, he was sweating. A bead of sweat dripped onto her nose and she realized that, unlike the actual clear water is was supposed to be, it was blue. Realizing something, she mustered all of the strength she had and pulled on his hanging belt. As expected, he hit the ground hard and she rolled away from him, using whatever she had left to untie the gag.

"Virginia!" Clive, Jet, and Gallows rushed over to her.

"I'm fine," she lied, "Now, let's see who this guy really is."

Her teamates exchanged confused looks.

"When I was under 'Janus's' boot, I realized something... do any of you shift most of your weight on the foot you're holding hostage with, or on the foot on the ground?"

When they murmurred, "On the hostage," Virginia smiled despite her pain and went to look at Janus.

"A-ouch..." When 'Janus' looked up, they could see Virginia smirking.

"Ah-ah, hello, Virginia, fancy seeing you here." Claudia stammered.

"Now I wonder what you're doing here, instead of working back at Little Twister?" Clive said calmly. In truth, he actually wanted to laugh.

"Slacking off, I bet." Jet smirked.

"Oh please don't tell the mistress. I just wanted to become Drifters like y'all... So I came out here..."

Virginia rolled her eyes, "You know, those blows really hurt."

Claudia was on her knees now, still in Jaunus's clothing, "I didn't mean that. When I shot off my ARM, I didn't actually expect to hit you. When everyone else came, I panicked and took you as my hostage."

Virginia smiled and shook her head, "Good luck with that. Now, you should probably head out of this town, because, I don't have any guarntees that I won't call the local authorities on you."

Claudia's eyes grew large, "You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

Jet noticed that Gallows was slightly drooling and he slapped him with the back of his hand. "Um, yeah. Maybe we would and maybe we wouldn't. Now get."

Claudia scrambled up and out of Boot Hill. The awkward danger suddenly made them burst out in laughter.

"I'm really glad that she really wasn't Janus." Gallows sighed after laughing.

"I don't think we would've been able to fight him, if he were." Virginia said. She suddenly felt the sharp pain again and nearly doubled over, "Ouch..."

"Virginia?" called a male voice.

Despite the pain, she couldn't help but blush. "Who are you?" She called.

Travis appeared into view, "Oh no, you're extremely hurt...here, I'll take her to my house to be treated. I hope you guys don't mind."

Gallows and Jet looked ready to say something when Clive clamped his hands over their mouths, "Thank you. We'll be at Virginia's house if you need us." He dragged them off, but not before Virginia mouthed a, "Thank you." Clive returned it with a nod of the head.

"Jeez, what was that for, Clive?" Gallows rubbed his face from the impact of Clive's hand. "I keep forgetting how strong you are."

"Assurance." CLive said simply.

"For what?" Jet and Gallows gave each other confused looks.

Clive only smiled.

**That's the end of the story~ Sorry it took soooo long. ;n;**

**Oh well~ R&R~!**


End file.
